


Dirty Little Secret.

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Summary: Who was. Charlotte, seeing behind. John's back





	Dirty Little Secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit the lights   
> And I'll come crawling to your window tonight   
> Come on and send the sign   
> I'll be your dirty little Secret and you'll be mine   
> You got me knock knock knocking at your door   
> And I'll come back for more   
> We've made a promise and we'll keep it   
> Our dirty little secret 
> 
> Songwriters: Jon Bon Jovi / Desmond Child / Richard Sambora / John M.Shanks

"Hi-ya, sexy" 

Have you told, b.o.b about us yet! 

You, know i am trying to work up the courage too, tell him, but you're one of his best mates. His dad is dying you know? 

So what, if my old man was. Dying I'd still shag me bird until, I got friction burns? 

That's you, not him he's religious, a faithful son do anything for his dad.

Anyway who's b.o.b!, never mind i'll tell you later. 

"What you haven't, told him about us yet, why all the text messages from. Malta? 

I,know, we went their too try and patch things up!  
"Charlotte", you said when you were sunbathing at the pool, you caught him eyeing up other women. 

I did, he could only come up with the excuse of. "Jim, said it was alright ",staring at breasts is OK, as long as your wearing sunglasses! 

Really and your still shagging him. Only in sympathy, his dad is dying you know. 

"Yeah, he told me", and I'm not an unsympathetic prick, but ignoring a bird, like you is criminal. 

Can I come round yours tonight?  
I,don't, know i was supposed too be going round to his parents! 

"PLEASE BABE" , i'll bring round my big 12" of your favourite song, I need some sexual healing! 

But, I get the feeling his mother and brother, don't like me, for some reason, that and it smells like death. And his dad wants an open coffin. I've made my excuses and said I'm going round Donna's.

"OK how about tomorrow night", before we go to the management, training course i'll bring round the. K.Y gel,as i've still got friction burns from the last time! But who's b..o.b,. Ian?

You know. Charlotte, John Redmond, boring old bastard!


End file.
